thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim (Survive)
Jim is a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. During the initial outbreak he and his family tried to escape Atlanta but got killed by walkers, Jim being the only one surviving, reaches the Atlanta camp of survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Jim's life before or as the outbreak began, he may have been living in the city of Atlanta during his lifetime along with his family. He was an auto mechanic and specialized in car and vehicle repair. During the outbreak, Jim, his wife, and his two sons were attacked by walkers, with Jim narrowly escaping while his family were eaten alive by the walkers. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts Jaqcui comments on going to do laundry with Amy, Carol and Lori, Amy wants to show Sophia how to do laundry but Ed refuses, insisting Sophia wants to stay with her father, as they begin to argue, Jim bump in the conversation and punches Ed in the face, wich Ed returns to Jim, and Sophia enters her tent and begins to cry. Tell It to The Frogs In the RV Jim watches at his arm and is revealed he's bitten, Rick enters to the RV and asks Jim why he looks so bad, he reveals he was bitten. Andrea axes her dead husband to prevent him from reanimating, while Jacqui asks why Jim looks so bad, Rick answers with "He was bitten, is that bad?" and Jacqui tells him that if you get bitten you die and you turn into a walker. Jim orders everyone to left him in a tree so he can be with his family, ultimately the group does so, and leaves the camp in Dale's RV. Season 3 Hounded Sophia begins receiving phone calls from individuals who she believes are part of another group. A man calls Sophia and tells her that he and others are in a safe place where no one has turned or gone insane. When Sophia begs him to take in her group, the man questions if Sophia is dangerous and asks if she has ever killed anyone. He asks how Sophia's mother died, noting that she mentioned she had an aunt and father. When Sophia declines to answer, the man hangs up. Sophia later receives a phone call from Amy, who informs her that the people she had spoken to all day were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui, revealing that all the calls did not actually take place in the real world, but were merely hallucinations in Sophia's mind. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Ed Peletier (Indirectly Caused) *His wife and sons (Caused) *Numerous counts of walkers Death Killed By: *Walkers (Alive) While deffending the Atlanta camp of the walkers, Jim was bitten on the arm, the next day he begins to becoming sick and orders Rick to leave him tied against a tree so he could die in peace and be with his family, it is assumed he died and reanimated. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Jim is the only original group member to still have an undead status. Category:Survive Characters